The present invention relates to a cassette tape deck operating mechanism, and particularly to an operating mechanism in a cassette deck provided with a so-called "kangaroo's pocket" type cassette holder.
Recently, component stereophonic systems have been greatly reduced in size, and various kinds of so-called "mini-component" stereophonic systems have been developed. It is easy to reduce in size a component stereophonic system mainly composed of electronic components such as a tuner, amplifier, and the like, but it is difficult to do so in a cassette tape deck that is mainly composed of mechanical components. Especially, in the case of double cassette deck provided with two deck portions so as to be able to perform dubbing, two substantially identical mechanisms are required, and therefore a reduction in size of the deck is more difficult. Heretofore, such a system has not been so miniatured as to correspond in size to other minicomponent stereophonic systems.